Promises
by FanTube
Summary: Oneshot! Takes place during GoF! What happens when Cedric finds love the year he's put into the Triwizard tournament? Not a good summary, but a pretty good story. Try it if you'd like! Cedric/OC CedricXOC WARNING: TRADGEDY!


**Promises Oneshot**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

**~:~:~:~:~**

**Let me know what you think! It's kinda long, but... I hope you don't mind. It's my first oneshot, so you know...**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**~:~:~:~:~**

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" I called after my three good friends. I was on my way to the stadium at the Quidditch World Cup when I saw them up ahead.

"Aurora!" Harry exclaimed. "How was your summer?"

I grinned at him. "Well, let's just say I'm glad to finally be out of my house," I said.

"Aurora, who are they?" I heard my god mother ask me.

"Oh! Er guys, I should introduce my god mother, Nymphadora Tonks." I leaned in to whisper, "But call her Tonks or she'll flip."

They nodded.

"Tonks, this is Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger," I said, motioning to each in turn.

"Right. Wonderful. It's good to know Auri here really does have friends and wasn't lying," she teased as she shook their hands.

"Oh shut up, Tonks," I said, shoving her lightly.

We ended up having seats in the same box, which was great. And of course, I decided to stay with the Weasleys late to celebrate the Irish victory.

Too bad the Death Eaters came and ruined the night.

~:~:~:~:~

I stared at Dumbledore, frozen with shock.

The Triwizard Tournament?

They could die!

What the hell was the ministry thinking?

I guess _no one _could actually answer that.

~:~:~:~:~

I was sitting in the room with the Goblet as I have been every free moment of my time since the tournament was announced. Not because I wanted to enter, I was still only fourteen. And it wasn't because I was excited, either. It was because I wanted to tally how many of my friends were stupid enough to enter themselves into the drawing as I did my school work.

There were many of the Beauxbatons girls who I was happily reunited with that were amongst the many who were dumb enough to enter. Yes, I used to go to Beauxbatons. Up until the end of my second year, actually. A lot more of my friends are from there as opposed to anywhere else.

I remember seeing Fleur Delacour enter her name and I ran up to her, speaking rapid french, asking her how her summer was. She squealed and jumped on me before I even got the first sentence out.

Needless to say, Ron was rather impressed that I knew so many of them and asked to be introduced no matter how many times I refused.

And there were many times that I would be sitting and doing my work when suddenly a Beauxbatons girl speaking french would sit down beside me, catching up. There were also many times a Durmstrang boy would sit next to me suavely and just ramble on with me about anything and everything. But the times I wasn't surrounded by old friends or Durmstrangs without brains, I was sitting with Ron, Hermione, or Harry. Or sometimes a random Hogwarts person who doesn't have anyone else to speak to.

I suppose I was fairly popular by this time. I must have been easy to approach, because anyone and everyone would stop by to say hello while I was sitting and doing my school work.

That was why I wasn't really surprised when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hello," they said. I turned to look at who spoke. It was a Hufflepuff. And a rather handsome one at that. His dark hair was wavy and his eyes were intoxicating. His lopsided grin was perfect.

"Hello," I said back with a friendly tone.

"I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Well, Cedric Cedric Diggory," I said with a smirk on my face. "I'm Aurora Hamilton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aurora Hamilton," he said, holding his hand out to shake. I shook his hand. "What exactly are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Ticking off how many friends of mine are actually putting their names into that wretched cup," I said. "What about you?"

"Well, actually... I was trying to convince myself that I could put my name into that cup," he said slightly sheepish. I laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well a lot of people - even people that are too young - wish to put their name in the cup. And a strong, handsome, of-age Hufflepuff boy seems like just the person who would actually stand a chance in something like this."

"Oh, I'm handsome?" he asked, his grin back on his face.

"I'm not afraid to admit it, you know. I find you handsome. In fact, I'm willing to bet many girls find you handsome. So technically, it's a matter of fact," I told him.

"Well then you must know that I find you rather beautiful. And I'm not afraid to say it. And I'm willing to bet many boys find you beautiful, so technically, it's a matter of fact as well," he said. I knew my cheeks had a dust of pink over them from his compliment, but I pretended it wasn't there.

"Well then," I said. "Er... Th-thank you."

"You're not telling me you've never been complimented before, are you? That's not even possible with that face."

"W-well, I have. A lot actually, but... I don't know, I just... I don't know," I said. It was true. I didn't know why he had such an effect on me.

"How many of your friends have you tallied off so far?" he asked, changing the subject.

I laughed and looked at my paper.

"Thirty-four," I said just as I glanced up to see Leah putting her name in. I sighed, "Make that thirty-five."

"Who's that?"

"Leah LaChaud," I said.

"How do you know her?"

"I went to Beauxbatons until the end of my second year."

"Oh, yes, I think I remember that being announced. A new Gryffindor student four years back. So you're a sixth year as well?"

"Yeah, and I was hoping to be Quidditch Captain now that Wood's gone, but I think if anyone deserves to be Captain, it's Harry. He's worked so hard on that team..." I trailed off.

"You have a thing for Potter?" he asked, slightly put out.

"Oh, God no! He's like my brother. He and I have a lot in common, you know? Similar backgrounds and all that."

"Yeah, I understand," he assured me.

"Well anyway, instead of becoming Captain, I think I have a shot at Head Girl. Or at least I sure hope so, since I'm a Prefect like you," I said, pointing at his badge.

"I do remember seeing you at the Prefect meeting on the train, now that I think of it. But I wouldn't be surprised in the least if you get that position," he assured me.

"I don't know anything about you," I stated. "So what are you thinking of doing after your years at school end?"

"Would it sound terrible if I said I had no idea?"

I laughed.

"Either way, you're a lot more put together than I am."

"Yea, okay. But it does seem like you're rather popular. With... Well, everyone," he said as I waved to yet another person and ticked of another two tallies on my sheet. I stopped and looked at him.

"Diggory, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think you weren't interesting, I swear. Actually, you're probably one of the most interesting people I've met in such a long time and-"

"Aurora," he cut me off from my rambling. Good thing, too. I probably would have said something stupid. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just surprised I never noticed someone as amazing as you before. I haven't even realized you were so close to my age. It's probably because you're always surrounded by so many people that I couldn't see you through the crowd."

"I'm not that popular," I mumbled, blushing furiously.

We continued like that, just talking about everything and nothing until a group of his friends came over, dragging him toward the cup and shoving him past the age line.

I watched as he reached up and dropped his name in the cup. I had a terrible feeling about this.

I ticked off another tally on my paper as he walked out of the room with his friends, waving at me.

~:~:~:~:~

"The Durmstrang Champion is... Viktor Krum!"

I clapped, not even opening my mouth to cheer as everyone else was. Cedric and I had met up together in the room with the Goblet many times in the past week, and we had gotten to know each other pretty well. It was nice.

I thought I was even... Maybe actually beginning to like him. In more than a friend way.

"Oh, come on Auri," Ron said from beside me. "Stop worrying so much, everyone's going to turn out fine."

"You don't know that, Ronald," I said, sighing.

"Come on, what could go wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just don't have a good feeling about this, okay?" I said. Ron was going to say something but was interrupted.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!" I didn't even clap. What if something happened to her? I couldn't clap for her as she walked to her death. How could I?

"She's just worried about everyone's welfare, aren't you?" Hermione asked. I didn't answer. The truth was that I was. I was very worried. "You're too kind-hearted for your own good sometimes. Even I think so."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Maybe she was right.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!"

My face visibly paled.

Cedric.

Oh no. No no no no no, he couldn't go. What would I do if he got hurt? Oh God, no.

"Auri? Auri, are you alright?" I heard Harry ask. But my eyes were still watching Cedric as he searched the Gryffindor table for me and saw my face. He looked confused at my expression, but he still gave me a short wave before heading to the back.

"Y-yea," I said unconvincingly. "I'm... I'm fine."

Dumbledore continued speaking, but his words didn't register as the goblet turned red and another piece of paper flew out.

"Harry Potter?"

I clutched Harry's arm as his face paled.

"Harry Potter!"

Hermione grabbed his arm, pulling him out of my grasp.

"Go!" she said to him.

"No, Harry please, don't!" I called after him weakly.

My eyes filled with tears. The three people I cared about so much were all put in this deadly tournament.

My stomach clenched.

The worst part of it was:

I really didn't have a good feeling about this.

~:~:~:~:~

"Cedric, you have one week left before the first task, and you're... Talking about how much you like the attention you're getting from girls?!" I chided him. He and I had met at the library to get some work done away from all those stupid badges.

I knew Harry didn't put his name in that Goblet. The boy was scared as hell. He was sick of the attention and often asked me why it was always him.

Cedric didn't believe he put his name in either. But he wasn't entirely sure why anyone else would put his name on the Goblet, either. He was as stumped as Harry and I.

"Sorry," he said. "But I am a guy. I have every right."

I growled.

"Fine. But I'm going back to my dormitory. I'll see you some other time, Diggory," I said grabbing my bag and walking away.

"Wait, Auri. Are you... Are you actually angry with me?" he asked me, grabbing his bag and jogging after me.

"No," I lied.

"You're lying." He held my arm.

"And how do you know?"

"You only use my last name when you're angry... Are you?"

"Well yes if you must know. How can you risk your life and be so... Worried about girls? Your life is on the line, and... I don't know what I'd do if..."

"If what?"

He turned toward me, his face dangerously close to mine.

"If... I lost you," I said honestly.

"Why?" he asked leaning in so close I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Because-"

"Hey! Diggory!" I heard one of his lackeys yell over. I sighed.

"I should go," I said.

"Y-yea, okay. Er... I'll... See you tomorrow then," he said as I walked away from him, back to the common room to see Harry.

~:~:~:~:~

"You're kidding."

Dragons.

He has to battle a dragon?

Oh, no.

"No, Auri, I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Potter told me earlier today."

"How does he know?"

"I don't know, but he was being serious."

"Harry doesn't lie anyway. He's a terrible liar."

"Er-"

"What are you going to do?"

"No idea."

"You only have five days."

"I guess I'll need some help, then."

He pulled me in the direction of the library and we spent the remainder of the evening working out a plan of action.

~:~:~:~:~

"How are you?" I asked him. That was a really stupid question. He was pale and sweating.

"Fine," he said.

"Oh, God, Diggory. You'd better stay safe," I warned him.

"I'm going to battle a dragon, Auri. How safe can I be?"

"Shut up and give me a hug," I said, wrenching him forward and holding him so tight my arms hurt. He held on tight.

"Just remember what we planned."

"Right. Turn a rock into a dog. Got it."

"Any kind of distraction will do, just as long as you get out of there in one piece.

"Right, I'll do my best."

"Cedric, I don't know where I'd be without you."

"In the stands?" he smirked.

"I'm serious."

"Right," he said. He looked into my eyes. "Auri, I want you to know-"

That was when Dumbledore decided it was time to call all of the champions around and I was asked to go.

~:~:~:~:~

"Cedric!" I yelled, running to the medical tent. I burst into the tent, panting.

He was laying on the bed, shirtless. His entire back was burned.

"Oh, God," I said.

"Auri," he said sitting back up on the bed, wincing in the process. "How are-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence Cedric Diggory! You're the one that got his entire back burned by a dragon!" I said, stalking toward him. He stood.

"Sit back down, you idiot! Are you really that thick? You can't strain your back like that!"

"Auri-"

"Sit down!" I yelled at him but I couldn't say anything else when he pulled he into a hug.

I blushed when my hands brushed his chest. I was careful not to touch his back as I rested my head and hands on his chest and sighed.

A man and a woman walked into the tent.

"Auri," he said. "These are my parents."

"Ah, she's as beautiful as you say, Cedric," his mother said.

I felt my face heat up as he introduced me to his parents.

~:~:~:~:~

"The Yule Ball is first and foremost... A dance."

I had groaned as loud as all of the boys put together. I wasn't really one for dress up.

And here I was, this line repeating over and over in my head while I was walking to Charms class.

"Auri, who are you going with?" Hermione asked me.

"No one. I've decided I'm not going."

"But... Didn't Finley ask you?"

"Yes, and so did Ashwood, Darner, Finchley, Garten, Heldge, and Gale. But I don't want to go with any of them."

"What did you tell them?"

"That I already had someone..."

"But you don't!"

"I know but I can just say I got sick, can't I? I feel so terrible turning them down... I wish I never lied to them."

"Why?"

"They deserve to know the truth!"

"And you deserve some freedom!"

"Not more than they deserve the truth," I grumbled.

"Well, technically it could be the truth."

"What?"

"We, my friend are going to find the perfect person for-"

She was cut off by a group of Drurmstrangs walking over and bowing.

One of them took my hand, kissing it.

"Aurora, would you do me the honor of going to the ball with me?"

"I'm so sorry, Ominer... I already have a date," I said, the guilt of turning him down and lying to him clenching my stomach so hard I thought I was going to throw up.

"Of course. I should have known a beautiful woman like you would have seine after a full week. Promise to save me a dance?"

I nodded. It really was the least I could do.

As he walked off, I turned back to Hermione.

"What were you saying again?"

"Aurora!" I heard Cedric call from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked him patiently.

"I know this isn't really fancy or formal or sweet, but... I er... Wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

"M-me?"

"Yeah."

"But what about all those other girls? The ones you called pretty just a few weeks ago?"

"Auri, they're pretty," he said, holding my chin. "But they're not beautiful."

"Okay."

"You'll go?"

"Of course."

His lips were inches from mine again, his breath tickling my mouth. I hadn't realized we were leaning toward each other again.

"Diggory! You got a date yet?!" I heard someone call. We snapped back into reality.

"Yeah," he called back. "I'll see you later," he said.

"Yeah, 'course."

As he left, Hermione cleared her throat. I jumped at least a foot into the air. I had forgotten she was there.

"I've changed my mind. We're going to make you irresistible."

~:~:~:~:~

I stood, facing the mirror.

"Wow," I said.

I was stunning. My dress was midnight blue which brought out my dark blue eyes. The crystals on my dress glinted with every move I made, every breath I took made the dress sparkle. The bottom was cut so the fabric ended just above my ankles, the skirt flowing. My shoes were silver like the detail and it matched my silver necklace and earrings. My hair was in a gorgeous almost-updo, leaving plenty of my thick, waist-length, white-blonde hair flowing down my back in perfect curls.

I couldn't believe it.

I was beautiful.

I turned to Hermione and we held hands as we headed down to the hall to meet our dates.

Once we got to the hall, we peeked around the corner before standing at the top of the staircase.

I felt a small blush go across my cheeks when Cho and Harry turned and gawked at us.

Once I stepped off the stairs, Cedric walked over and held his hand out.

"You're... Gorgeous," he said. I felt my blush deepen.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to dance?" he asked me, smiling.

"I think I am," I said, taking his hand.

~:~:~:~:~

As we made our way to the center of the hall to dance, I felt many, many eyes on Cedric and I.

As we stood and he took my waist, I smiled. He was absolutely dashing in his dress robes.

We began dancing with ease along with the music and as he picked me up, he decided it was a good moment to make me blush again.

"You know, I honestly can't take my eyes off you."

"Oh?"

"Words can't even describe how beautiful you are. You're always so... Perfect. But now, with your hair and everything, you're so... Indescribable."

My face was at least as red as a tomato.

~:~:~:~:~

"Wow," I said, sitting next to Harry. "This... This is amazing," I said. He looked at me. "Cedric went to get drinks," I explained. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"My date left with a Bulgarian anyway, so I'm just sitting with Ron."

I looked at Ron and his ancient robes.

"Ron," I said, seeing his miserable face. "Would you like to dance?"

"No," he said, sulking.

"Alright, I'm not about to stop you. Harry? You up for a go?"

"Uh, sure," he said.

"Ron, tell Cedric I'm going to dance with Harry for a moment when he gets back, will you?"

He nodded, still sulking as I dragged Harry to the edge of the crowd where I'm sure Cedric and Ron could see us.

I figured Harry should at least have a little fun.

~:~:~:~:~

Cedric took my hand in his, using his other to hand me my drink.

"Sorry, Cedric," I said. "I figured he needed a break from Sir Sulks-a-Lot," I explained. He laughed.

"It's fine, I'm glad he was able to have some fun."

"Me too."

He pulled me away from the dance floor and we began talking about anything and everything as usual.

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

"Of?"

"The second task?"

He hesitated. "A little I suppose. But I know I'm well prepared."

I nodded, worried at the thought of what could happen.

He pulled my chin up so I would look at him.

"Don't worry," he said, looking into my eyes. "I promise, I'll be okay."

I nodded, no longer worried.

"I'd never leave you alone," he said, leaning in.

"Promise?" I whispered as our lips came closer.

"Promise."

Just as out lips were about to meet, I heard Hermione scream "Ron you've spoiled everything!"

We tore away.

"Cedric, I have to go be sure she's alright." He stood.

"Go, be sure your friend is happy."

"I'm so so-"

"Auri, don't you see? This is what I love the most about you. You're so sensitive and kind. You're the most beautiful person I know inside and out," he said.

I smiled at him and he leaned in, kissing my cheek.

"I'll see you later. Go be sure your friend is okay," he said.

I grinned, holding the tingling skin where his lips touched my skin.

He kissed my cheek.

~:~:~:~:~

"You've figured it out then?"

"Yes. And now I need to find Harry. Do you know where he is?"

"He was on the bridge with Hermione last time I saw him... Why?"

"I have to return the favor!"

"Favor?"

"He warned me about the dragons, I need to hint to him about how to crack the riddle!"

I watched the man I had fallen in love with run to find the boy who helped him.

~:~:~:~:~

"Aurora," I heard Professor Moody call from behind me. I was talking with Cedric about the Bubblehead charm he was going to use the next day.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Professor McGonnagal wishes to speak with you."

"Alright Professor, I'll head right there," I told him. I grinned at Cedric. "I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget that charm!"

~:~:~:~:~

I took a breath, sputtering from the water. I was in the lake. Why was I in the lake?

I was pulled by a pair of strong arms toward a platform and my shivering form was pushed towards a ladder.

As soon as I got to the top of the ladder, a towel was wrapped around my shoulders. And I finally noticed the crowds of cheering, screaming people. I turned and looked back to see Cedric climbing up the ladder as well.

"Cedric, what-"

I was going to ask him what was going on, but I was cut off when his lips crashed into mine, one hand on my neck, the other on my waist. I was surprised for only a moment, before I melted into the kiss and snaking my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and forgetting entirely about the odd circumstances and no longer caring where we were or why.

We were interrupted by a bright flash of light and we pulled away, finally realizing people was cat-calling and whistling at us. I blushed, realizing Rita Skeeter would be all over this. His dad came over to us, laughing and grinning, congratulating his son for getting first place in the second task.

"Oh, this was a task? What did you have to do? And why did I have to get wet?"

"The mermaids had you and three others under the water. The thing they took were the people who were important to us." I smiled softly and looked into his eyes.

"I'm that important to you?"

"Always," he said, pulling me in for another kiss.

~:~:~:~:~

I was sitting in the library, finishing a potions essay when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up, and saw Cedric.

"Hello," I said, smiling as he unloaded some of his things onto the table.

"Hello," he said, leaning in and kissing my temple.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm... Alright." I frowned.

"Did something happen?"

"No, no, of course not, I just..." He sighed, "I want to ask you something, I'm just not sure how to do it."

My heart skipped a beat. I was hoping to God he wasn't going to ask if we could stop dating. I loved him. Maybe I should have told him? He can't leave...

"Just say it," I said, avoiding his eyes.

He took my chin into his hand and turned my face so I would look at him.

"Aurora Hamilton, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I kissed him full force.

"Of course," I told him as he pulled me in for another kiss.

~:~:~:~:~

"I can't believe you'd even think something like that!" I growled at him, tears stinging my eyes.

"Well what other reason would he be in the tournament? He wants more fame, and you know it."

"No, I don't know it, actually! Cedric, why are you saying this? It's not you!"

"Maybe it's because I'm done acting like I'm okay with him being in the tournament! He says he didn't put his name in the goblet, but how do we know that's true?"

"Because he said it! He'd never lie to me or anyone else! Stop it, Cedric! Just stop!" I yelled, tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe it, we were actually fighting.

"Well how do you explain it then!? How else did his name get in that goblet!?"

"I don't know! But I know it wasn't him!"

"Well if you have such faith in him, why don't you just go with him instead!? Why bother with me!? I'm not the one with all the publicity!"

"Because you're the one I want!"

"Prove it!"

I looked at him, surprised. He'd never insinuated I was lying to him. I felt the tears finally pour over as I ran away, down the corridor, ignoring him when he finally began calling for me.

I had found a corner in the Astronomy tower where I was hidden from view my third year where I came to think. I had told Cedric about it at the beginning of the year, but I doubted he's remember something like that from that far back.

I just sat there and cried silently before I heard someone come up the stairs. I stopped crying, making myself stay completely silent and praying that whoever it was would just leave soon enough. I put my head on my knees.

I felt a presence next to me and I looked over.

Cedric.

I couldn't meet his eyes. What he said was hurtful.

"Auri," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it. I'm just so overwhelmed as Head Boy and with the tournament only a month away, I just... I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

I looked at him.

"Cedric, Harry would never do something like that for publicity. He hates being looked at the way he is even without all of this tournament crap. You have to believe me."

He hushed me, holding his hand on my cheek as more tears fell.

"I do believe you. I'll always believe you. There's no reason for me not to. I trust your judgement more than anything. You're so bright and wonderful and smart. There's no reason I wouldn't believe you."

"Really?" I asked, looking into his bright, gray eyes.

"Really," he said. "Auri, I want to tell you something. Something important."

"What is it?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. Not anyone at all," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. "I don't know how to say this lightly, so I'm just going to say it."

And then he said the three words I had been dying to hear him say.

"I love you."

I smiled, tears spilling out of my eyes again but this time out of happiness.

"I love you too," I said. "Oh, God do I love you-"

I was cut off when he crashed his lips onto mine eagerly.

That night, he claimed me. Right there in that Astronomy tower.

~:~:~:~:~

"I can't believe tomorrow's the last trial," I said as I cuddled up with him in the Prefect common room couch. I felt him sigh.

"I know. But that just means it'll be over soon and we can be together, nothing to stand in our way. We can have our last school year together and then go into the real world together without all of this stupid Tournament stuff," he assured me.

I looked up into his sparkling gray eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I kissed him, snaking my arms around his neck as he turned us so he was on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stood, heading to the Prefect bathroom.

And for a second time, he claimed me.

~:~:~:~:~

I stood next to Mr. Diggory, waiting anxiously for Cedric to come out and join us. It was time for the third task and I had a terrible feeling through my entire body. I didn't want him to go. But I knew he had to.

Finally, he was came out of the school and jogged toward us. He shook his father's hand, pulling him in for a half-hug before turning to me and embracing me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Stay safe," I told him. "You'd better come back to me."

He nodded.

"Whan have I not, baby?"

He kissed me, right there in front of everyone, even his father for a second time. I felt a light dist of pink go across my cheeks.

"I love you so much," I told him as he pulled away.

"I love you too. And I swear to you, when I get back, we can be together without having to worry about Rita Skeeter or anyone else. It'll just be us, forever and always."

"Good," I said. "That's exactly what I want. I need you, Cedric. You can't ever leave me."

"I promise you, I won't let you down," he said as he pulled me in for another desperate kiss before he ran off to Professor Dumbledore to begin the next task.

~:~:~:~:~

Suddenly, Harry and Cedric were laying on the ground with the cup but I couldn't cheer. He was back, but I knew there was something wrong, I could feel it.

I made my way out of the stands and onto the ground where the growing crowd was surrounding them. Something was wrong. Harry was sobbing.

I sprinted the rest of the way and froze when I saw it.

Cedric was dead.

His eyes that once held a spark, the ones that always held such warmth, the ones that held such love when he looked at me were dull and cold.

I would never heard his laugh. I would never hold his hand. I would never hear him tell me how much he loved me. He'd never again show me how much he loved me.

I heard a girl scream his name.

I fell to my knees and clutched his chest.

"Cedric!" I screamed again, sobbing. "No, please, please wake up! Cedric, I love you! You promised me you'd be safe! You promised you'd come home alright, please! Please, wake up!" I yelled when Amos cried out in pain.

I clutched his sweater tighter, leaning on his body. My sobs wracked through my entire body.

"Auri, he-he t-told me he wanted me to sa-say he loved you and-and he's sorry he couldn't go through with his p-promise to be with you fo-fore-ver," Harry said through his sobs. I knew all three schools, including the headmasters, the other champions, and the entire ministry heard what he said about Cedric. They all knew we were all but promised to be married now, but I couldn't care less.

All I wanted was to have the love of my life back in my arms, to hold him and to have him forever. I wanted him. I couldn't live without him.

I needed him.

I listened as Harry was taken into the school by Professor Moody.

I heard Professor Dumbledore and a few others follow them back into the school a few minutes later.

I sat there and sobbed on his chest, begging and pleading for him to wake up until I had no more tears left and my throat was sore. I watched as the ministry took his body from me. I sat there, an empty shell as the others went back into the school to attempt to sleep.

I knew they were all looking at me as they passed by, but I couldn't have cared less about them.

He was really gone.

~:~:~:~:~

I sat in my room, waiting for the owl to come. The one that had the verdict on whether or not I could become an auror.

Once Cedric died, I took to my studies more than ever so I could become an auror. I knew what it was like to lose the only thing that matters to you, and I couldn't let that happen to someone else as well. Not after it tore me up so terribly.

I'm still not quite the same as I was before the accident. I was thinner, paler, I almost never smiled. I wasn't me.

I spent more and more time with the Order this year. Fighting Death Eaters, helping the cause in the war. Well, as much as I could in the state I was in.

I heard Amor begin to cry. She was my child. It would seem I had ended up conceiving after the night I spent with Cedric before the final task. I named her Amor because it means love in Spanish. And that was exactly why she was conceived. She was alive because of the love Cedric and I shared while he was alive.

She was what motivated me to keep going. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead.

She was the only real hope in my life. Tonks was the god mother. Harry was the god father. I stood to go check on her.

She was born February tenth. She was only five and a half months old. Tonks and I took care of her, thanking god I was out of school only a few months after she was born.

I stepped into the room and leaned over to pick her up. She was beautiful. She had her father's dark, thick, wavy hair. Her eyes were midnight blue like mine. Her skin was as milky as mine. She had his full lips and my nose. I picked her up, holding her close as she cried. I hushed her and almost immediately, she stopped crying. She was a good girl, but sometimes, she just wanted her mama.

I smiled softly at her, walking to the rocking chair. I began speaking softly to her about how wonderful her father was and how much I wished she could have known him. I told her every sweet thing I could remember. I told her about how he and I met and how kind he was to me.

I didn't hear Tonks bring Harry upstairs. I didn't notice when they stood in the doorway, holding my two letters for me. One was my acceptance as an auror. The other was my invitation to become a member of the Order.

Harry and I had been becoming increasingly close recently. Especially since Sirius died. He was more and more a brother and a best friend to me as time wore on. We loved each other more and more. He and I silently agreed to let him take the father role with Amor. We both knew that once the war finally ended, he would need Amor to heal as I did. She was the small amount of purity left in a world of hate.

We needed some love in our lives. Every single one of us.

~:~:~:~:~

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe it. Auri, the girl who made it through everything for her child, the girl who helped him through Sirius' death, the girl who was always so responsible and on top of things even when she was depressed, the girl who always had pure intentions, the girl who loved everyone, the girl who was so close to me, I loved her like my sister...

She was dead.

The final battle killed her. And Tonks.

But here I was, with Ginny, ready to take care of Teddy Lupin and Amor Diggory. We weren't expecting to have two kids to raise, but we did. We had two beautiful children who reminded us it was time to heal past wounds.

But there was one thing that tugged at my mind.

Auri said that if anything were to happen to her, she wanted me to go to her house and look into the middle drawer under all the books in her desk.

She said there was a thick envelope addressed to Amor. She said I was to give her the letter when she turned sixteen. She said there was another, much thinner envelope addressed to him. She said he was to read it as soon as he got back home with Amor.

So that's what he was doing. He was reading her letter to him.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this, it means I have passed on. It means I'm gone, and I'm not coming back just like Cedric. But this letter is to tell you that I wasn't afraid of death. I was never afraid of death._

_I knew that if something were to happen to me, Amor would be in good hands. The best hands. I know you love her. And trust me, she loves you too. I want you to be her father, Harry._

_I remember seeing you every time you saw her after Sirius passed. She was your hope. I want her to continue being your hope. I know she'll be happy as a part of your family, and I'm so happy to know that once I'm gone, you'll be the one to show her the way._

_I know that no matter what, you'll show her the love and compassion every parent shows their child. The letter for Amor tells of who I am and who her father was. I'm sure you will tell her some things about us when she asks questions, but know that this letter is personal. A letter from a mother to her beautiful daughter. Remember, give it to her on her sixteenth birthday. No sooner, no later._

_I love you, Harry and I always will. You're my brother and my best friend._

_You deserve to be happy. And although I am dead, and I know I've left my daughter, I am happy because she has you, and there is no one else I would want to raise my child when I am gone with Cedric._

_Know that he and I are watching over you. I give you my blessing._

_I'm going to stay with Cedric now, in heaven where I can be free and happy again. I'm going to be with the one I love again. I know he'd be happy I chose you as the god father._

_You stay with the ones you love as well._

_Keep her safe,_

_Auri_

I knew then, that no matter how sad I was that she left, she was finally with the one person she needed. And that made things that much brighter.

I stuck the letter for Amor in my desk.

There will always be hope.

But the hope didn't stop the tears of loss.


End file.
